


Harry, Ron, and Hermione

by VenusJune13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Anal Sex, Bottom Ron, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Died, cheated on his wife.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Died, cheated on his wife. 

Harry had been staying with Ron and Hermione when he grabbed the wrong potion out of his bag.

One was a happiness potion, the other lust.

He was going to give the lust to Ron and Hermione because they said that they were having a hard time spicing up their relationship.

He ended up putting it in the giant bowl of stew he was making.

Ron tumbled down the stairs moments later.

Despite becoming better about being more formal when it came to food, he already has food on his shirt when he made his way down the stairs.

You could hear dainty feet make their way down the same stairs lightly like a bird.

They sat down and made themselves each a bowl of stew.

At the time, Harry didn’t know he put the wrong potion in the stew.

He made himself a bowl next.

At this point, Ron and Hermione’s potions were kicking in.

They got up and wrapped their arms around Harry’s neck.

The two leaned down and left hickeys on the poor boy’s neck.

At first, Harry resisted, these were his friends and they were all married, but then the lust kicked in.

Now, he just wanted to fuck them until he couldn’t anymore.

Hermione subtly took of Harry’s clothing as Ron went straight for his dick.

Harry always knew that Ron was a cockslut.

Hermione had already taken Harry’s pants and boxers off of him because they were in the way, so Harry sat in the chair, naked and moaning at all of the attention.

Ron cautiously lapped the black-haired boy’s dick, closing his eyes every time he got to the tip.

It was delicious to him.

Then, Ron just took the whole thing.

As Harry felt his dick hit the back of Ron’s throat, he grabbed the redhead’s smooth red curls to force Ron to take more of him.

At this Ron moaned around Harry.

The vibration caused Harry to groan.

“Fuck that was hot. You moaning just at getting a few hairs pulled. You want more, cockslut?” he said letting the dominant in him through.

Ron moaned again as Harry gripped his hair harder and fucked his mouth.

Hermione was in the chair across from them, fingering her pussy.

Harry stopped gripping Ron’s hair and forced him off his cock.

He loved that his slut had to be forced off.

Harry put Ron into the chair that he was in.

The clothes came off of Ron and Harry started to lick every inch of his body.

He had always wanted to do this.

His friend had been in his sex dreams more than a few times, along with Hermione.

Harry made his way down to the redhead’s tiny, hairless hole.

He licked it vehemently.

It was as if Ron had cleaned himself before this.

“Did you hope this would happen, slut, that I would fuck this hole? Did you clean it out for Daddy?”

Ron nodded,” Please, More, I need you.”

“I know you do, slut, your dick is wet with pre-come just for me.”

Harry stroked his cock gently while speaking the lubrication spell.

These redheaded Weasley’s were total whores for anal.

The hole looked perfect, about to be filled with cock.

Only the tip was against it, and Ron was already begging for him.

“Good slut,” He said

Ron whimpered as an inch of Harry’s dick pushed inside of him.

Inch after inch until Harry was halfway in. 

Ron couldn’t believe it was only halfway, it seemed like so much more.

He moaned shamelessly for his best friend.

Harry growled and bottomed out inside of him.

“How do you feel, little slut?”

“ Full, Bloody Brilliant, More.”

Harry gave him more.

Each thrust was harder, faster and all while Harry stroked the dick that as pressed against him pitifully.

Hermione’s moans joined their own as she had found her muggle sex toy and was fucking herself with it.

She came first, around the pathetic silicone dick.

Then, Ron came and sputtered it all over Harry’s hairless chest.

Harry came next with a growl at Ron’s hole tightening around him, then slipped out of the now ruined hole.

Harry got up and went over to the still not satisfied whore that was Hermione.

“Hello, little whore.”

“Harry! Please fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you fucked my slut of a husband.”

These words nearly made Harry lose control.

She looked so sexy with the toy still in her wet, tight pussy.

Harry leaned down to her pussy, licking it the same as he had done with Ron’s asshole.

He licked around the clear dildo at her clit and her ass.

She was moaning above him, trying to force him to lick more while grinding her hips to him.

Instead, he kept her still, licking at his own pace.

She begged for more.

Of course, she did, she was a desperate little bitch.

Harry took out the dildo, licking it off before placing it on the table next to them.

Harry’s cock was still hard.

This was not an effect of the potion because he was always hard for a few rounds.

He storked it gently.

This time he didn’t even need to use the lubrication spell.

She was soaking wet.

He was rougher with Hermione, picking her up and slamming her into the nearest wall.

She gasped as he pinned her and put his dick inside.

“Harder!”

He went harder, using the wall as leverage.

She was screaming his name at this point.

Ron pathetically stroked his dick in the background.

“God! You are so huge. Fuck me more. Make me pregnant with your babies!”

This turned Harry on.

He had a kink for pregnant women.

The pregnant women around him always got really horny.

He imagined Hermione full of his babies, sucking his dick while Ron licked his cum out of her pussy.

They would be his sluts especially if he got her pregnant.

Ginny would too.

They’d all be together and fuck each other.

The girls would be pregnant and when the boys were gone, they’d lick each other.

Each thrust now had the purpose of getting Hermione pregnant and she was loving it.

She came quickly.

That was her third orgasm, including the one that she had when he put her against the wall in the first place.

He put her down, not totally satisfied.

He had fucked their brains out and they were too tired for more.

Ron was placed in the bed next to her.

His poor sluts.

So tired from their fucking.

Harry snuggled beside them, still hard, but it would go down.


End file.
